


Video Games

by cxffee



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Crash Bandicoot - Freeform, Elena Fisher - Freeform, M/M, Nathan Drake - Freeform, Playstation, Rafe Adler - Freeform, Sam Drake - Freeform, Samuel Drake - Freeform, Uncharted 4, but sleep is for the weak, cassie drake - Freeform, cassie loves her uncles a lot, crash bandicoo, its 4:31, its 5:33 am, its kinda cute, lil fanfic i found on my computer which i wrote like 2 years ago, rafe and sam play games, rafe and video games lel, sam x rafe, the writing quality is not as great but hey its cute, uncharted - Freeform, uncharted series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxffee/pseuds/cxffee
Summary: Sam and Rafe are bored. So Sam suggests they play a video game.





	Video Games

“I am so bored.”  
Sam ran a hand through the chocolate brown hair of his boyfriend, who rested his head upon his lap. Rafe’s eyes scanned the room, looking for any sort of entertainment, but came up with none. He puffed his cheeks, closing his eyes. He might as well take a nap before Elena and Nathan returned home. The 4 were going out for the evening (which Cassie was looking forward to, because that meant having the house all to herself.)  
“Well,” Sam spoke softly from above him. “We could play some games?”  
Rafe’s eyelids lifted and his left eyebrow quirked up. “If the games you are talking about are the games I think you’re talking about, no. We have a child in the house.”  
Sam chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss on the other’s forehead. “No, silly. Although we could try to be quiet-“  
“Definitely not, Samuel.”  
“Alright, alright. But I was talking about the console.” Sam pointed at the TV in front of them. A black console rested underneath the screen, in one of the three slots that the table holding the TV had. A thin layer of dust covered the top and two controllers sat in front.  
“What, like, video games?” Rafe questioned, perking himself up on his elbow. “No. Not my thing.” His father would often buy him the newest consoles and games that came out on the market, but Rafe never took a liking to them. He'd rather do his homework and spend time in his father's study. That's when Mr. Adler realized that his son was fit to take over the business once old enough.  
“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! Or are you just scared of losing?” Sam stood up, making his way to the TV and kneeling in front of it. He turned the console on, followed by the TV.  
“We both know that I would take you down very easily. But no.” Rafe commented. Sam didn’t reply, instead he started making chicken noises. What an immature little child, Rafe though. However, he couldn’t help but chuckle at his actions. This was one of the many reasons why he started loving him in the first place, after all.  
Steps were heard coming down the hallway. Cassie entered the room with a quick “hey”, heading to the fridge.  
“Hey, Cas!” Sam called. “What games you got?”  
Cassie turned her attention to her uncles. “You guys wanna play?”  
“He does.” Rafe answered, letting his head fall on the couch. Sam stood up, turning to the girl. “We both do.”  
“Alright, I have... ‘Heavenly Sword’, ‘Jak and Daxter’, ‘The Last of Us’, ‘Resistance: Fall of Man’, ‘Borderlands’ or ‘Crash Bandicoot’.” Cassie named the games on her fingers.  
“Crash Bandicoot?! No way!” Sam grinned, amazed. “I love that game!”  
“Mum got it before I was born. She told me she used to play it a lot back then.” Cassie said, picking a drink from the fridge. “I’ll go get it.”

The girl returned a minute later, the game in her hand. She handed the CD to Sam, who then introduced the dick in the console.  
“Here.” Sam handed a controlled to Rafe.  
“I’m not doing it.”  
“Come on, sweetheart, give it a go.”  
“Nope.”  
Cassie poked Rafe’s back, leaning over the back of the couch. “Come on, Uncle Rafe, I want to see how you’re gonna do.”  
“No, kiddo, I’m not playing.”  
“Please, please, please? Only once!”  
A sigh escaped Rafe’s mouth. He pushed himself up, running a hand through his hair. “Fine..”  
Sam and Cassie looked at each other, grinning. “Thank you!” They both said. Rafe took the controlled in his hands as the two joined him on the couch.  
“Just.. tell me how to play this thing.”  
“First, you press start.”  
Rafe looked down at the controller in his hand. His thumbs ran over all the colorful buttons and the sticks. He found the 'START' button, pressing it. The screen blackened. His eyebrows knitted together. No sound was audible from the screen, nothing moved. Just blackness.  
“Wha-?”  
Before he could finish his sentence, the start screen popped up. The theme of the game rang through the speakers of the TV. It made Rafe jump in his seat. Well done, Rafe Adler, you just got scared by a silly game.  
“This looks horrible.” Rafe said, hopefully hiding the previous event. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t judge a book by its cover.” He reached for the remote and turned the volume down.  
“This isn’t a book, Sam, it’s a game.” Rafe answered, making his boyfriend sigh, amused.  
“Now, you’ve got to press start again, using the X marked button on the console.” Cassie spoke, pointing a finger at Rafe’s controlled. He looked down, noticed the button with the blue X on it, pressed his thumb on it.  
The game transitioned to the orange creature standing in a pit, red apples floating in the space near him. There were boxes laying on the ground.  
“Here, Rafe, you’ve got to run and collect those apples. Press ‘Circle’ to spin and use that button to move left and right. Press ‘X’ to jump.” Sam said, gesturing towards the buttons on the controller. Rafe nodded, moving his thumb to the said buttons. He pressed each and watched the creature on the screen jump and spin.  
“Why is it a fox, anyway?” Rafe said, making the bandicoot run towards the screen. He pressed ‘Circle’, spinning into the nearest box. It broke, revealing more apples to be collected.  
“It’s a bandicoot, Uncle Rafe.” Cassie said. Rafe rolled his eyes. Bandicoot, fox, same thing. 

As he continued running, a boulder dropped behind him. 

“Um, guys? There’s a boulder rolling after me?”  
“Run from it.”  
The bandicoot spinned and ran, until it reached the first pit of the game. 3 pairs of eyes watched as the bandicoot plunged into darkness. After a few seconds, it returned to the starting point.  
“Well, you did good for your first try. Now, how about you watch a professional at work-“  
“I’m not done here.” Rafe said, giving it another try. He moved the controller away from Sam's reaching grasp, getting back into the game. Sam and Cassie looked at each other over Rafe’s leaning frame, amused. Just a minute ago, he was detesting this game.

The bandicoot reached the pit and Rafe pressed ‘X’, safely jumping over and onto safe land. Rafe chuckled, satisfied with his achievement.  
“Aim for as many apples as you can, they give you another life.”  
“Another one? How many do I have?”  
“Right now, two left.”  
“Right.” Rafe said, his eyebrows knitting together.  
A curse flew across the room as Rafe fell into the pit, again. Sam’s head snapped in his direction. “Rafe, language.”  
“Whatever.” He answered, too deep into the game to care. 

“Guys, we’re home!” Nathan walked through the door behind the couch, together with Elena. Nathan kicked his shoes off, leaving them scattered at the door, something he knows Elena would scold him for later, but her eyes were glued to the TV.  
“Is that Crash Bandicoot?” she said, walking up to the couch. She watched as Rafe spinned, jumped, collected apples, ran away from the boulder.  
“I though you didn’t like video games, Rafe.” Nathan approached as well, his eyes on the screen.  
“Well, he does now.” Cassie looked up at her parents. Elena chuckled, leaning down to kiss her daughter’s head. “Told you everyone loves this game.”

Rafe finally reached the ending platform, jumping on top of it. The score screen showed, numbers turning, revealing his overall score.  
“1934, not bad.” Sam chuckled. Rafe leaned back, scratching his neck. He gave the controller to his boyfriend. “But still not quite great.”  
“Let’s see you, then.” He smirked.  
“Guys, we’ve got to get ready.” Nathan spoke.  
“Don’t worry, it won’t take long.” Sam started the game again. Nathan sighed, turning around and heading to his bedroom to get changed of his current outfit.

Sam’s score started to improve quickly, and the bandicoot still hasn’t had his share of deaths. Rafe watched closely as Sam practically owned the game. He wasn’t going to let him win.  
A pit was coming near, Rafe knew it, and he took the chance to act. His hand flew to Sam’s eyes, blocking his vision. Sam gave a ‘hey!’ in protest, reaching up to rip the hand away from his face, but it was too late. The bandicoot fell into the pit.  
“That was not fair!” Sam turned to his boyfriend.  
“Oh, well, you got another life, anyway.”


End file.
